zoro x robin
by aquillaa
Summary: this story is about zoroxrobin, in this story they already got married. and lives in a house of their own, but the strawhat pirates still together in reunion, and they all expecting a new little crew member..


Hi there…XDD

Im new here and I loved this couple so much!

this is my very first fanfic…and English is my second language.. so please be nice…

WARNING: this could be waaaay OOC..

--

Its already 5 months after Zoro and Robin got married and Robin felt something wrong with her. She get mad so easily and she wants to eat everything that she likes.

She ask nami to come to her house and have a talk with her.

"I feel somethings wrong with my body. I really get mad so easily and it made zoro confused" said Robin to Nami while she drink her Camomille tea.

"Well.. hmm.. maybe you're pregnant!" Said Nami smoothly, Robin brushed the tea that she drink, and try to breath clearly.

"P…. Pregnant?! But its just five months after our first night! But… we do it twice in a week actually…" said Robin while her face turn red. Nami laugh loudly when she looks at Robin's face.

"Well.. you know it's possible!!" why don't we go to a doctor!? ohh.. before that, to make it sure, do you had a period?" ask Nami

"No, I don't have a period for three months" Robin shake her head

"Oh God.. Robin! It's very positive if you're pregnant!! You don't even had a period for three months!" Nami shake her head, she didn't know that sometimes Robin can be so stupid.

"well!! Im to busy taking care of my hushband!"

"taking care of me?" Zoro suddenly enter the home, he was from work. He's working as sword teacher from the city capital.

"well!! It's none of your bussines! Welcome home!" Robin smile fakely and push zoro to their room.

"You should tell this to Zoro by the way, it's a good news after all. So you don't make Zoro confused again." Nami smile and stand up and say good bye to Robin because Luffy will come home soon too.

Robin wave her hand to Nami, her face looks so messed up.

"I want to due this child but… I'm just scared if Zoro didn't like it too…" Robin said to herself and touch her stomach.

Now, Zoro and Robin had dinner at the kitchen

"What happened with you this days Robin?" ask Zoro while he eats his meat chops

"I just got something in my mind" Answer Robin with another fake smile

"Well I'm sure there is something wrong with you"

"Well, cut it out from your mind. I just want to ask you something. Hm.. what do you think about having children?" Ask Robin and grabbed her rice spoon because she wants to eat more

"Hmm... its okay with me. Because soon or not we will have children, I don't know when though. All I need to do is work hard and be a good father. You can count on me too, when we'll have a baby" Zoro answered Robin's question with a generous smile. Robin breath clearly, she thinks her load slowly gone away

"I don't know why… but I think I'm pregnant"

"Ahh… I see, so my though was true" said Zoro innocently without any expression.

"What?! How do you know it?" ask Robin, she felt so stupid because her husband that she though is very stupid new it already

"You're acting so weird lately, you eat so much but always end up vomiting, you don't even had your period for the last few months, and your stomach looks more like a balloon. I always wanted to remain you but you always got mad first before I wanted to tell you" Answer Zoro with an innocent face and just keep munching his dinner

"Ohh… I didn't know you cared for me that much.. oh I love you so much!!"

Robin hugged Zoro who sat beside her and squeezed him like a teddy bear

"Hey stop it!! You look so silly!!" Zoro's face turns red

"But I'm so happy!! I don't even care about myself but you look after me so much!!"

said Robin as she hugged Zoro more and more tight, Zoro almost can't breath.

"You have to stop wear mini skirts and tank top, it's started to cold outside." Zoro's face turns as red as tomatoes, but somehow he tries to smile clearly and gently to Robin.

"Well do you want a baby boy or a baby girl?? People say that if I had a pregnant mother jog and a regular sport training it will be a boy, and if I stand beside a cute things regulary it will be a girl" Robin grabbed Zoro's shirt and pull it and then push it again and again. She was too happy.

"Well, if you ask.. I want a boy, I think it suit me more than a baby girl, but I don't really care about the baby gender actually. For me as long as the baby be lives I will be very happy." Answer Zoro

"Then I will work hard!" Robin enter her wardrobe room and change her clothes with a long skirt and a training jacket

"No no… you don't need to start today… start tomorrow silly" said Zoro while he look at Robin high spirited form

"What should the name be?" Ask Robin again

"Think it later!!" Scream Zoro as he grabbed Robin's meat chops and eating it

"Ahh!! That's for the baby!! Give it back!!"


End file.
